1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying cases, luggage, and other such containers that are used by people to carry their possessions when traveling by foot. More particularly, the present invention relates to carrying cases and similar items that are adapted to be joined to wheeled carts.
2. Prior Art Statement
People who travel to vacation destinations often spend a great mount of time touring that vacation destination on foot. For example, if a person travels to an amusement park or a museum, the entire time at such a destination is spent walking from one attraction to another. When people travel on vacation, they often carry a substantial amount of equipment with them. The equipment that is carried typically includes cameras, food, water, rain gear, sun tanning lotions and the like. If people are travelling with children, the amount of materials that must be carried while walking increases dramatically. Items such as diaper bags, strollers, bottles and the like must now be carried. Likewise, if a vacation is taken at the beach, yet additional equipment must be carried. Such equipment includes beach chairs, umbrellas, playpens, towels blankets and the like.
In the prior art there have been a large number of devices that have been invented to assist people carry a large amount of equipment as they walk. Such prior art devices commonly fall into the categories of backpacks, carry bags or pull carts. Backpacks and carry bags are uncomfortable to carry for long distances. Furthermore, backpacks and carry bags do require a certain degree of physical fitness to use. Accordingly, such devices are not preferred by vacationers who want to casually stroll around a vacation destination without a great deal of effort.
The preferred choice of vacationers for carrying equipment while walking is a cart or stroller. Carts and strollers can hold a large amount of equipment yet can be pulled by a walking person with only a minimum of effort. In the prior art, there are many different types of carts and strollers that are intended for different purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,079 to Graham, entitled Beach Caddy, shows a cart adapted to carry the equipment commonly carried to the beach. U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,048 to Spranger, entitled Wheeled Sample Case shows a cart adapted to carry a large number of sales samples. The problem associated with such prior art carts is that they are designed only to hold certain items. As such, a person would have to purchase one cart to carry beach equipment, another to carry a child and yet another to carry bulky items such as ice chests.
A need therefore exists for a cart that can be adapted to multiple uses and can be used to hold, children and/or the equipment needed for numerous different situations. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.